Inuneko
by Yumiko21
Summary: Sprawled on the floor covered with both blood and rocks and wearing tattered clothes that barley covered her body, the child seemed to be still alive, somehow. Near her were also two animals, a black cat and a small multi-coloured dog.


Prologue

Set after episode 84, Koga's Bride to be.

"Speak" – Normal speak

"Speak" – English

"_Speak_" - Dog speak

"_Speak_" – Cat speak

All normal animals and youkai with animal forms (like Kirara or Sesshomaru) can understand any language, wether human or another animal language.

Inuyasha can understand Japanese and dog speak. (Cause he's half dog)

Kagome can understand Japanese and can roughly understand some English.

Cinnamon understands English, Cat speak and a very little amount of Japanese. (Basic words and small sentences)

Haruko can understand human speech, cat speech and dog speech.

Yatsu understands human speech, dog speech and cat speech.

* * *

><p>It had been about 2 days since they had battled the hair youkai offspring of Naraku. Unable to find any new leads, they returned to his destroyed castle in hopes of finding some other new clue of where he could have disappeared to this time.<p>

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were surprised, when they delved deeper into the castles dungeon to find hundreds of prison cells, most of them filled up with dead carcasses (both human and youkai) although a few had still breathing alive youkai chained within them.

They had now released hundreds of them and now, they were at the last occupied cell.

"I think that's almost the last of them Inuyasha we really should get going, we're all tired and I think that it's going to start to get dark soon" Miroku said removing sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah monk." Inuyasha said. "Hey, Miroku I think there might be more than person in here" Inuyasha said smelling life within the chamber. Inuyasha easily broke down the cells door and inside, a child, about 6-7 years old in looks, bound in chains. Sprawled on the floor covered with both blood and rocks and wearing tattered clothes that barley covered her body, the child seemed to be still alive, somehow. Near her were also two animals, a black cat and a small multi-coloured dog.

The chains on the neck of the child seemed to choke off some of the air needed while the other chains were more of a restrain. "Hey kid you alive?" Inuyasha said, getting ready to slice the chains off.

"Is s-someone… there?" the child said, gasping for air in the middle of her sentence and sounding more like a girl's voice.

"Don't worry we'll get you out" said Shippo bravely.

"Thank…you" the girl said.

Inuyasha moved forward to slice the chains but was quickly stopped by the little dog that moved to stop in front of the girl.

"_Don't touch her_" the dog, male, growled.

"_Don't worry, I ain't going to hurt her_" Inuyasha growled back, surprising both Miroku and Shippo.

"_That's what the spider smelling man said_" the dog said. "_I foolishly allowed him to take her and hours later he threw her back into this cell looking like that._"

"_You saw Naraku?_" Inuyasha asked, immanently paying attention.

"_Naraku...Oh you mean the spider man. Yeah I saw him, he did this to Cinnamon. Are you friends with him, because if you are…I won't show you any mercy_" the dog said, his growls growing louder and reverberating throughout the whole prison block.

"_Keh, don't worry I would kill myself before I would ever serve him, so back down and let us help your human 'cause she ain't going to last otherwise_" Inuyasha said, motioning to the barely breathing girl.

"_Fine, but if you're lying…_" the dog said as he moved aside, grudgingly.

"_Don't worry, I'm_ _not_" Inuyasha said as he moved forward towards the girl. Inuyasha sliced the chains, slicing/destroying them without hurting her and then Miroku sat her up against the wall to inspect the full damage of her injuries. She would be lucky to be clean for a while and Naraku seemed to have beaten her very badly. They removed the last few chains and some of the dirt while Shippo tried to tend to the still growling dog and unconscious cat.

The girl, although now unconscious, thankfully started to breathe regularly again. Inuyasha gently picked her up in his arms while Shippo picked up the still knocked out cat while the dog followed behind them, his eyes never leaving the girl's body.

"I think we're going to need to care for this one for a while," Miroku said as he moved to walk beside Inuyasha while, for the first time, taking a proper look at the girl.

She had chocolate brown hair and her clothes, although ruined didn't look like anything worn in this time period. They then noticed a patch of hair that looked like flattened ears. Miroku was brave enough to check by faintly touching them to reveal that they were actual ears.

"She's a half demon like Inuyasha, I can smell it" Shippo confirmed said pointing at his small finger at the sleeping girl and taking a good whiff of the girl who looked to be no older than him.


End file.
